Enticement
by ThroughtheShadows
Summary: Jack and Noah are totally different. But could there be something between the Mirror Image and North District's champion? Written for IxAmxThexFivexTails story challenge and no Jack Frost fics. Rating may go up in later chapters. Please read and review!


**Author's Note – **Alright, here is another first. Just discovered the manga – or rather manhwa – Jack Frost the other day. It is now one of my favorite series. I was looking for some fanfics of it on this site – unfortunately not finding a single one – and found, instead, a story challenge. It was from **IxAmxThexFivexTailsx **and I agreed to put my other stuff on hold to write this for them. This will be a Jack/Noah (I will be spelling it as Noh-A) fic. If you don't know about these characters or the manga, please look them up at . The English translations are being released in Yen plus, and the official volumes are supposed to be coming out in English in May of 2009. And no, the Jack Frost of this series is definitely not a wimpy elf, with spiky silver hair, all dressed in blue, and dancing in the snow. Far from it. I hope you will enjoy this. Disclaimer – **I do not own the series Jack Frost, any of its characters, or its affiliations. This has been written solely for entertainment purposes, and is not nor ever will be intended to make any sort of profit.**

'_I have no desire to entice her.'_

How long ago was it that he had said that to Helmina? It couldn't have been much more than thirty-six hours ago, could it? And already, standing in her room, leaning against the wall to watch her recuperate yet again, hands in his pockets as usual, he just might be contradicting himself. Then again…he had always been a contradiction to Amityville itself, hadn't he? He was renowned while most of the students were pathetic and bored out of their minds. He was feared – and fear implied respect – and he knew as they knew that he had indescribable power. Sheer, raw power. He was the North district's dark champion;

Jack Frost.

"_So…how did I convince myself to end up here?" _he thought, cocking his head to watch the girl sleep. She hadn't been here much more than two days and already she had lost her head – literally been decapitated – twice since her arrival. Both occasions he had no qualms of being directly responsible for. He had almost laughed at the look on her face when her head just bounced and skidded on the floor till it came to a solid stop against the wall. Instead, he had laughed at Avid, the stupid bastard. Blood pirates were so fun to taunt…

But that wasn't the problem anymore. He had taken care of that, and all of the districts – West, East, and South – knew it. The real problem was that he was there, in the infirmary, alone with the sleeping form of the Mirror Image – Noh-A. Jin had left the cap off this time, simply letting the neck brace help Noh-A's body do its work. Her chin-length brown hair was sort of disheveled across the pillow, eyes closed, her lips just faintly parted as she breathed in sighs. Her head was turned just slightly in his direction, and the blankets drawn all the way up to her collarbone. Staring at her, a trademark smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. It was, to him at least, almost sacrilege of some sort to cover most of her up like that.

Jack shrugged himself away from the wall and the shadows to step into the light by the bed, letting his figure be revealed. The shaggy, dark hair; the handsome features which could easily be distorted to whatever creepy or terrifying visage he pleased; the tall, lean frame and wide shoulders, draped in a baggy, tattered white shirt and equally battered long, black coat; the long legs in the black jeans, the skull belt buckle, and the black boots. The devil in a young man's form, the grinning trickster, his eyes faintly glowing as he almost loomed over the bed. Dark champion, indeed.

It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on a Mirror Image. Back then, the Mirror Image had become the source of Amityville's thirteen civil wars, and he had no doubt that history just may repeat itself. But…what was he to do this time? What was he suppose to do about this rather ridiculous young girl? In her sleep, Noh-A shifted a little onto her side, her long sigh brushing warm air across the skin of his hand. It almost felt odd – a sigh rather than an enemies blood touching him like that.

He glanced at the rise in the blankets where her body was stretched out then back at her face. The grin tugged at him again. It really was such a shame, covering up a potential "playmate" like that. He wondered how many pairs of polka-dotted panties she had, and chuckled. Maybe…just maybe…he would have to find out some day.

As he stood there, and Noh-A faintly smiled as she lay in the bed, a sudden urge came to him. A foreign urge that he hadn't felt in a long time, if not ever. His eyes narrowed, a faint glow illuminating from behind his eyelashes. It wasn't until it was within his sight did he realize that he had lifted his hand, stretching towards the girl's figure, unbidden to do so. He did not draw it back though. Instead he let the feeling slightly take over, waiting to see what was to happen. The long, thin fingers uncurled from the palm, his hand still reaching forward, where they made contact on her shoulder. He cocked his head to the side, watching as his hand slowly trailed from there, down her arm, and pausing near where the crook of her elbow should be. He noticed how the thin blankets felt warmer on her in contrast of where they did not touch her. The way the cuff of his jacket stood out against her and the covers seemed something strange, and he couldn't figure out why.

He cocked his head to the other side, his hand holding still. There was some shifting under the blankets again, and a faint noise. Jack diverted his eyes to Noh-A's face. She would wake up very soon, any second now. Bidding his hand to draw back to his side, he quickly exited the room.

Noh-A fluttered her eyes open. She touched her arm. "_Weird. I could have sworn I felt something. Wasn't someone just here?_" She rolled onto her back and sat up. She blinked a couple of times then stretched her arms out over head. "_Looks like my head is fully reattached,_" she thought with some sarcasm. She sighed and suddenly stared at the door, watching it close shut as a dark figure swept out. "_Hey…wasn't that…Jack?_"

**Author's Note – **Yeah, I know. Really short. But I couldn't quiet make it any longer than this. I hope you like it. Oh, and I apologize for OOCness. I tried to avoid it, but I think I failed – miserably. Anyway, please review, and tell me if I should continue this.


End file.
